1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of configuration data for program modules. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for editing the configuration data such that changes made to one representation of the configuration data are reflected in one or more other representations of the configuration data.
2. Background and Related Art
Most computer software tends to use configuration data in meeting the needs and preferences of various end-users and circumstances. For example, configuration data may be used to specify available hardware or resources, operating parameters, default behavior, user preferences, etc. Typically, much of this configuration data, particularly data used during software initialization, resides in persistent storage to make the data available each time the computer software is executed.
It is common for certain software to retrieve some configuration data only once, such as during initialization. Often, any changes to this configuration data do not take effect until the software is restarted. Restarting software, however, may represent a significant burden to certain applications. For example, it may be important for software that provides resources over the Internet (e.g., software that is part of an operating World Wide Web (“Web”) site) to be available twenty-four hours a day.
Configuration data may be stored in any of a variety of formats or representations, including human readable text files and binary files or representations. Individual text files tend to store information for a single program or group of related programs. While some binary files also may be dedicated to specific software, others contain configuration settings for (perhaps many) unrelated programs. As a general rule, text files impose some additional processing overhead, such as parsing, etc., in providing access to the configuration data. Binary files reduce processing overhead, but require a user interface for access.
Ordinarily, configuration data is stored in either text files or in binary files, but less commonly in both. As a result, access to configuration data may be limited to either (i) tools for modifying a text file, or (ii) some user interface capable of reading and writing a binary file or representation. Under many circumstances, storing configuration data as either a text file or a binary representation may be acceptable. However, like the configuration data itself, some users or circumstances may favor one format or representation to another, making both formats, or the option to chose from either representation, an attractive feature. Accordingly, methods, systems, and computer program products for editing the configuration data such that changes made to one representation of the configuration data are reflected in one or more other representations of the configuration data are desired.